


No Questions Asked

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata went beyond the call of friendship when it came to Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Questions Asked

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon request on tumblr.

Oikawa used to invite Hinata over. Oikawa didn't live within biking distance, but Hinata took the bus to visit. He insisted on being the one to do it, not Oikawa, and now he didn't even need to be asked. Hinata came and surprised him when he knew Oikawa didn't have anything else planned that day. 

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked him at his house. He noticed when Oikawa winced after moving his leg. 

"Hinata, I'm fine," he said. He tried to wave Hinata away, but Hinata pushed at his hand and reached for his leg.

Oikawa sighed. "I sprained my ankle. It's a light sprain."

Hinata gestured at him to move his leg up. Oikawa could never tease or talk his way out of things; Hinata was pushier than he was, sometimes, or he just whined back. Oikawa lifted his legs and slid his ailing one over Hinata's lap before Hinata could begin a flurry of concerned comments. Oikawa leaned against the couch's armrest and frowned, trying to keep that frown instead of a strained grimace as he moved it.

Hinata bent his head over and gently placed his hands on Oikawa's ankle. Hinata stuck his tongue out in concentration sometimes, and it reminded Oikawa of his own habit, but Hinata probably did it to distract himself. He had a slightly red, embarrassed face other times when Hinata brought situations upon himself, and Oikawa had an idea why. He wasn't stupid, but he wasn't going to force anything. Hinata should do what he wanted. He just sat quietly in amusement instead, watching as Hinata tried to use a strong grip.

Hinata's attempt made Oikawa's lips quirk more than the actual massage. Hinata was too gentle to rub the pain away, too tentative and wary, but his touch was still soothing. Oikawa loved just touching him, any kind of contact. He nudged his leg to the side to feel the warmth of Hinata's stomach. Hinata was a short ball of energy, always warm somehow, and while his hands felt pleasant on Oikawa, his stomach was even softer and warmer.

Oikawa bent his knee up. It was at a slow speed, but Hinata's nose wrinkled, and he made a fussy huff, exhaling through his nose.

"Don't move it," Hinata said. Oikawa did it anyway, and it continued to rise until it came to the height of Hinata's neck.

Hinata pinched his lips together, his mouth twitching to the side. Oikawa knew what was debating, and he almost thought that Hinata wasn't going to do anything else as his hands returned to his ankle. Hinata massaged his skin lightly, his fingers flitting around the sides in a hurried pace until he leaned his head and pressed his mouth to the top of Oikawa's leg in a brief, eyes-shut kiss. 

Oikawa still gave a breathless laugh at the gesture. "C'mere," he murmured, deciding to move on. He sat up and moved a leg over for Hinata to slide into his lap.

Hinata was eager to join him, scooting his back flush to Oikawa's chest. Oikawa slipped both arms around Hinata to rest above his waist, his palms flattening to catch as much of Hinata's stomach as possible. Oikawa's healthy leg twined around one of Hinata's, and he dropped his chin on top of Hinata's head.

"Are you comfortable?" Oikawa asked. He was starting to feel sleepy and relaxed from being with Hinata, and he mentally cringed as that made his voice dip lowly.

"Y-yes," Hinata squeaked. 

Oikawa hummed in reply. He brushed his chin in Hinata's hair back and forth to ruffle it, enough to make Hinata duck his head and mumble in a splutter. Oikawa played with Hinata's shirt in his hands, bunching it and flattening it again, swiping his thumbs in different spots and dragging his fingertips slowly up to Hinata's chest. Hinata was small enough for Oikawa to travel up and down him multiple times, and he rubbed deeply, with enough force to shift Hinata's body a little with the movements.

"How long are you staying today?" Oikawa asked. 

"A few more hours. I have homework to do, still," Hinata answered. He let out a stuttering sigh after.

"Hm. I don't feel like doing anything else today but this. Is that okay?" 

Hinata's head nodded under his.

"Good." Oikawa's smile lifted more.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
